the student of the gobi
by night-fang223
Summary: naruto wasnt the onlyone to be born on the day the kyuubi atacked. now naruto and is "brother" shap the villige hidded in the leaves.
1. Chapter 1

The Student of the Gobi

Night: sorry for not updating sooner but I am happy to proclaim that I will live to write anuther day. i was told that i had a tumer in my head and i had it taken out . everything went fine but my memorys is a bit lacking now. so i hav a few chapters but there on a flashdrive that i lost.

Night: I might not update soon because I have to clean my room and get my life back on track. also fyi i am still looking for a beta reader.

{Disclamer: I don't own Naruto only the oc.}

"Talking"

"_thinking"_

"**Demon talking"**

"_**demon thinking"**_

_**(author talking)**_

jutsu

The air was crisp and clear over the river. A lone she-wolf cautiously padded to the water for a drink. As she dipped her head to drink a blast of wind threw her to her feet. A large black portal opened op over the river releasing a dark energy. The she wolf tried to get to her feet but the presser from the portal kept her pined to the ground. All she was able to do was watch as a horrid looking hand stating to come out of the portal. For other hands came fallowed by a misshaped rotting corps for a body. A warped wolf scull san on the creature as its head. The smell of rotting flesh hit the nose of the she wolf hard. As the demon touched down, the ground it came in to contact with rotted away leaving baron dirt. The last part of the creature to leave the portal was a 10ft long tail made of bone and rotting flesh.

The beast then turned to her, as he began to reach out to grab her a voice that sounded as if the forest its self were speaking. "**You do not belong here Cerberus. You were banished from the wolven territories why have you come?**" the beast then turned to the forest nearby. "So the mighty Gobi is still playing watch dog? That is pathetic. While you have become soft and aged I have become strong in my craft.**" **The beast said. His voice was deep and laced with malice. "I will crush you little brother and rule over this land." He said. He then razed his hand and a ball of black energy formed in his palm. **"You will not harm my children." **The voice boomed. A black wolf the size of a semi-truck ran out of the forest, his five tails wiping out behind him. As he collided with Cerberus a shockwave burst forth. "You have grown week brother in the past you would have been able to stop me but now you will die!" said Cerberus. **"I may not be able to kill you but I will stop you, even if it will cost me my life!"**as he said this the ground around the two lit up with crimson runes. The Gobi then shouted **Demonic art: demon sole seal.** Cerberus began to scream as his body began to be absorbed in to Gobi. This seal will not hold forever brother and when it brakes I will return. And with that Cerberus vanished. The seals on the ground faded on to Gobi's pelt as he collapsed to the ground.

The she wolf realized that she could stand and stud up quickly and dashed to Gobi's side. "Lord Gobi are you all right?" she asked in concern. His head lifted slightly so he could gaze in to her eyes. "**Yes my daughter I am fine."** _**(He is very old and calls all wolves his son's and daughters. So relax there is no incest in this)**_ He said weekly **"my daughter I see a pure sole in you so I ask you please take care of my son he will need your kindness and your love." **"I don't understand lord Gobi" she said softly in tears now as she watched the old wolf begin to fade. **"I will grant you power so you may protect my son. Raze him as you would your own." **As he said this he places the tip of one of his tails to her forehead. Her fur changes from brown to the purest white and blue marking spread the length of her body. "Please don't go my lord we need you. I need you. I don't know how to raze a child or fight others." She said crying. He then chuckled "**that is ok with the last of my strength I will make you safe. My son will have tremendous power it will not present its self until he's 13 year on this earth, when this happens use this talisman to return here to the wolven territories." **As he said this his body faded away completely leaving only a small black wolf pup next to the she wolf. "Wait don't go I don't understand!" she shouted. Suddenly a wind wiped up around the two. She grabbed on to the pup as the wind incased them. The last thing she herd before she blacked out was the Gobi saying. "**I will be watching over you and our sun. I will always love you my beautiful Samara." **When she woke she was in a strange bed hooked up to a tube a monitor was making a constant beeping sound. She looked around and then at herself she was human and gently sleeping in her arms was a little black haired boy holding a golden pendent.

A nurse happened to be walking by as she heard a patient's hart monitor go off. She ran in to the room of there Jane Doe, saw she was awake and called out "doctor she is awake." Samara tensed as a man in a white lab coat walked in to the room with a little women dressed in what looked like pajamas fallowing along behind him. The man looked at samara and smiled "miss are you all right?" he asked gently. "w-ware am i?" she asked softly. At first it shocked samara that one she could understand the human, and two was able to speak human. The doctors smiled. "you are in the konaha hospital. May I ask what your name is miss?" "m-my name" she said shakily. "my n-name is samara". The doctor smiled and was about to say something when a scream from the other side of the curtain cut him off. The doctor whipped around and pulled back the curtain. It revealed a vary pregnant woman with crimson red hair laying in a bed holding on to the hand of a tall man with blazing yellow hair. The woman shouts "the baby is coming NOW!" _**(the person who guesses the two people get a cookie)**_As a bunch of nurses and doctors rush in the sound of battle finally hit samara's ears.

Her eyes darted to the window. An enormous fox with 9 billowing tails was destroying the village. While the doctors were distracted with the berth none of them noticed that one of the tails of the fox was heading strait for them. Acting on pure instinct samara made some hand sings and said "demon art: wolf god barrier" her body then turned in to a dome of white energy as the massive tail crashed in to the room they were in. when the tail hit the barrier it rebounded back towards the fox. The doctors and nurses all watched as the barrier began to fade, but the woman was nowhere in sight. The redheaded woman then herd a whispering voice in her ear "I have given my life to protect my son's and yours Kashuna Uzumaki. My life is now over but my last request is that you take care of my son as you would your own, for they both have a destiny that will change this world." With that the barrier dropped and all that was left of samara was the small baby in her bed. The doctors handed her the baby and her son saying that she had twins. At first she looked confused but thought ageist saying anything. The man with blond hair took the new born and sealed the fox within it. When the third Hokage brought the boy back he saw that Kashuna had died but the second child was still sleeping peacefully.

{TIME SKIP NO JUSTU}

Nine years later two boys were being chased by a bunch of men. The men reeked of alcohol and were shouting "demon, filth hell spawn, monster" the boys ducked in to an ally only to be blocked by a wall of mud forming in front of them. A chunin stepped out of the shadows and flagged down the mob. The chunin drew out a kunai and said "you will pay for what you did to me fox" the blond just started to shake in fear. The other boy shouted back "my brother and i didn't do anything to you why are you doing this to us?" he said pleading to the crowd. The chunin laughed and said" don't play dumb we all know what you did nine years ago demon and now we will finish what the forth started". The chunin kicked the black harried boy in to a dumpster where a small portion of the crowd started to beet on him. The chunin then turned to the blond and cutting him with a kunai "a demon like you should not hide in this human skin." As he said this he began to flay the blond alive causing him to scream. When the smell of the blood and the sound of his brother's screams hit him something in him snapped. His eyes grew cold and his body started radiating a black chakra. With an explosion of energy the men who where beating him were blown back. the chunin stopped flaying the blond and turned to the black haired boy. His hair had become wilder and two wolf ears dipped in crimson sprouted from his head. Then five black tails grew out of his tail bone each covered in crimson runes. When the chunin looked in to the boy's eyes he say them a cold dead silver. **"so you think that you are killing a demon do you?"** the boys voice dripped with anger and blood lust. "y-ya a-and ill kill you to monster" he said shakily. He then flashed through some hand signs and said fire style: fireball jutsu an enormous fireball engulfed the boy at first the man was relived but then he herd a sinister laughing from the inferno. **"you call this a fire this is nothing more than a summers day.** The voice said calmly **"you and the people of this village have tormented these children since they were born. This will happen no more." "****Demonic art: zero flame"** the man was then consumed in crimson flames. When the man was dead and the flames dissipated the body of the chunin was still as it was before the jutsu. The black haired boy then walked to the blond. Picking him up the vanished in a pillar of flame.

They reappeared in a forest clearing. The black haired boy set the blond down gently and placed the tip of one of his tails to what was left of the blonds bloody forehead. **"mind scape no jutsu"** he said. He then was in a sewer lined with pipes. He began to walk down the tunnel until he came to a large room with a massive gate in it. The blond was laying on the floor in front of the cage. And a red headed woman was weeping in front of him. **"I am so sorry Naruto." **The woman said between sobs. **"I never meant to hurt you. This is all my fault."** Seeing this the black haired boy spoke.** "it is not your fault that the humans in this village can only see the prisoner and not the jailor."** Startled she jumped to her feet and was swinging a chakra sword at the black haired boy. He caught the sword with a tail and said **"relax lady Kyuubi, I mean you or Naruto no harm. In fact I came hear to see if there was anything I could do to help." **He said softly **"what is your name?"** she asked cautiously. **My name is nijeils fangrir grѐ da'luna. I am the spirit of Naruto's friend night."** He said **"you see night is a wolf demon. His father was the king of the wolves and if I recall you brother."** He said striking a thinking pose. **"my brother, you mean gobi-niichan?"** she asked. Nijelis nodded. ** "I have not seen or herd from him in so long. So this means that he is dead?" **she asked somberly **"I am afraid so while I don't know all the details, the only thing I know that night is his son."** The walls began to crumble around them. Kyuubi's head whipped around to Naruto. **"he has lost to much blood he is dying!" **shouted Kyuubi. **"there is a way to save him, but it will turn him in to a hanyo. The transformation might change his body to." **She whispered to herself. **"if he does he will be more like his brother then he realized."** He said. **"I'm going to do it but I need you to guard his body on the outside while he make's the transformation." **She said looking at him. **"very well I will keep watch. Until we meet agene lady Kyuubi."** He then faded from Naruto's mindscape.

When Nijelis opened his eyes he was back in the clearing holding Naruto's body. He placed Naruto on the ground as a cocoon of red chakra enveloped him. Nijelis kipped watch for three days as Naruto went threw his transformation. During those three days Nijelis had explained things to night and answered his questions. On the for the day Naruto's cocoon vanished. Leaving the blond passed out on the ground. Night (back to normal form) awoke and stared at Naruto. Naruto's spiky blond hair had become longer and more ragged, his canines had elongated and the whisker marks on his cheeks where a bit wider. Though the most noticeable change on the blond was the crimson streaks in his hair and the two black tipped fox ears on top of his head, and the long golden-blond tail coming from his spine. With a grown he sat up. "ow what happened oni-san?" he asked weakly. Night looked from the blond to the floor. "well to put it lightly we got caught and you died." He said bluntly. "oh ok then, well where- I WHAT?" screamed Naruto. "you died dude. The villagers took a kunai and after stabbing you in the hart began to skin you. You died from blood loss." Said night. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT SO CALMLY? ... wait if I died then how am I talking to you?" asked Naruto. "well first off I changed form and transported us here. Then lady Kyuubi turned you in to a fox honyo." Explained night.

**Night: Aaaaaaaand that is were I leave you xP.**

**Night: So this is a new fan fic I thought up and with a new fan-fic I will bring in my own personal beta reader beacaus i don't have one yet.**

**Piro: is that why I'm here, for your entertainment?**

**Night: no not just for MY entertainment but for them too –points to the readers-**

**Piro: well I'm not going to do it –crosses arms-**

**Night: -begins to cry anime style- well pleas revue.**


	2. have you heard

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Ero-Drak

night-fang223


End file.
